Cancers may arise when cells accumulate somatic mutations that ultimately confer a growth advantage to the cells. Somatic mutations include, e.g., nucleotide base substitutions, deletions, insertions, amplifications, and rearrangements. Identification of somatic mutations that occur in cancer provides valuable information regarding the development of cancer. Such information is also useful for the identification of diagnostic markers and therapeutic targets in cancer. (See, e.g., Bamford et al. (2004) British Journal of Cancer 91:355-358.) The identification of somatic mutations associated with cancer has proven valuable in clinical settings, e.g., in distinguishing patient populations that are responsive to a particular therapy. (See, e.g., Lynch et al. (2004) N. Engl. J. Med. 350:2129-2139; O'Hare (2004) Blood 104:2532-2539.) Thus, a continuing need exists to identify somatic mutations that occur in cancer.
Germline variations, or polymorphisms, are heritable variations that are present in an organism's genome. Polymorphisms include restriction fragment length polymorphisms (RFLPs), short tandem repeats (STRs), and single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs). Germline variations may be associated with susceptibility to certain diseases, including cancer. (See, e.g., Vierimaa et al. (2006) Science 312:1228-1230; Landi et al. (2006) Science 313:521-522; Zhu et al. (2004) Cancer Research 64:2251-2257.) Thus, a continuing need exists to identify polymorphisms associated with cancer.
The inventions described herein meet the above-described needs and provides other benefits.